Hey Lucy, I Remembered Your Birthday
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Gray, Natsu, and Lucy take a job for Lucy's birthday. But what happens when everything goes horribly wrong? Summary sucks, but I didn't want to give it away. One - Shot! Might make it longer if enough people ask me to. Rated T for Gray's mild swearing.


**AN: This story was inspired by AddictedAnimeLuv's AMV {Now that it's Over I just wanna Hold her}. It's not the same as the video, but it was the song that inspired me. You can watch it at watch?v=E9gkR1sO_1M ((take out the space)). I highly recommend listening to it will reading this. Also, this is a one-shot, but might make it longer if enough people request it.**

 _ **Italics**_ **indicates flashbacks.**

* * *

"Hey Lcuy. It's been awhile. I know you're probably thinking I forgot about you, but I promise I didn't. It's just been really difficult without you, you know. Mira keeps telling me I need to come up here and see you, but I haven't wanted to. It's too hard. Today's your birthday, though. One year, crazy, right? There's so much to tell you, but I'm sure the girls have been keeping you up to date on the gossip. You're favorite author came out with a new book, I'm sure you would love it. Levy and Gajeel are engaged now and Juvia actually has started dating Lyon just like I told her she should. I'm sorry, you've probably heard all of this already. I just can't really think of what to say. I miss you like crazy, the guild feel so empty and dull without your smile. This last year everyone has been so down without you. Wish you could be there, you'd know exactly how to cheer everyone up. Natsu's been spending a lot of time with Lisanna. I hope that's okay with you. I thought it would be, but I wish you could tell me for sure," Gray paused, staring down at the beautiful blonde sleeping in the bed in front of him. "If it's not I'll kick his ass when you wake up. Right now though, Natsu needs her, so hurry up and wake up, okay?"

He laid his head down on her arm, as if able to make her wake up through sheer willpower. He sighed, wishing he'd stayed at the guild. Everyone else hiked up to Porlyusica's infirmary at one point or another during the month to see the coma patient. Everyone, that is, but Gray. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend lying there so lifeless when she had been so full of life and laughter. He hadn't wanted to see her since the day Natsu and he had brought her in. Today was Lucy's birthday, though, so Gray had made the trek for her.

* * *

 _"Lucy!"_

 _She turned, a grin spreading across her face._

 _"Gray! Are you coming to?"_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, even if we are still working."_

 _She grinned as he handed her a box._

 _"Happy early Birthday, Luce."_

 _For a while now he had been competing with Natsu for Lucy's affection and for a long time everyone thought she would end up with Natsu. Ever since Lisanna had come back, though, it seemed maybe things would change. Especially since Natsu had began to spend more time with the take-over mage. Gray was hoping this gift would finally tip the scale in his favor. He grinned as she slowly opened the box, gasping in surprise as she pulled out the silver necklace with a snowflake attached in a little jar. She fingered the jar, pulling back in surprise when she felt the cold radiating from the jar._

 _"It'll always be cold, to keep the snowflake preserved. I thought maybe it would remind you of me when you wore it. Plus, I always thought of you as a snowflake. Beautiful and Unique."_

 _She blushed and put it on, turning so he could clasp it for her._

 _"I love it!" She finally answered once she turned back to him, kissing him on the cheek._

 _She would later bestow the same kiss on Natsu when he showed up carrying a golden chain with an eternal flame burning a glass jar. Gray eyeing it irritated that it was almost the exact same as the one he had gotten her._

* * *

Gray shifted, his eyes popping open. Lucy still laid in her bed, unmoved. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Lucy, I never got to tell you, but I love you. Please wake up so I can tell you that," He whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

 _They never should have taken the job. It was supposed to be an easy job so Lucy could have money to spend on her birthday tomorrow, but something had gone wrong. The number of men they were supposed to be clearing out way significantly more than they had originally been told and all three of them wished they had asked Erza and Wendy to come along. Too late for wishing now, though._

 _They had fought hard, which was something else that had gone wrong. They were supposed to be clearing out a handful of petty thieves, not a gang of hardened criminal fighters. Natus had just taken out their leader while Gray was fighting the only mage and Lucy had Loke battling a guy with an axe. Natsu turned to take on the next guy when he spotted the woman creeping up behind Lucy._

 _"LUCY!" Natsu yelled._

 _Gray turned and assessed the situation as everything seemed to slow. Natsu would never make it to the blonde in time. Gray ducked his opponent's attack, channeling all his energy into making an Ice Lance which he sent at the brunette who was almost directly behind Lucy. He turned back to his opponent as soon as he'd sent it, only to find the man had fallen. It seemed he used the last of his energy on his last attack._

 _Before he could turn back he heard the scream that caused Gray's whole world to collapse in around him. Lucy lay unconscious at Natsu's feet, the brunette falling then. It seemed that the Lance had hit her, but she used the last of her strength to hit Lucy with all she could. Gray picked up Lucy before Natsu could even comprehend his friend was unconscious and the two ran to Porlyusica's, stopping only when one had to give Lucy to the other. They learned that Lucy was in a coma and there was no way to make her wake up until she was ready. A year later, she was still there._

* * *

Gray's eyes lingered on the two necklaces that laid side-by-side around her neck. The only movement they had gotten from her was when they tried to take those necklaces off. She had screamed and thrashed about so hard that the healer hand finally told them to leave the necklaces alone. After that she had settled down and had not moved again.

Gray stood to go. He couldn't stand being here any longer, looking at the love of his life lying there, so still and so helpless. He hated seeing Lucy like this. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Please, wake up," He whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise as he felt an answering squeeze on his hand.

"Lucy?" He whispered, sitting back down.

"Gray?"

Her voice croaked as one beautiful brown eye opened, meeting his.

Gray had never been happier in his life.


End file.
